guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trap
When laying traps on a monk it stands there for 1 second, then swings the staff round her in the remaining second Skuld 17:02, 17 May 2006 (CDT) edit: make that 1 1/2 seconds of standing still Skuld 17:03, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :Many profession and weapon combinations cause funny animations. Male ranger and some melee weapon caused a 'no' emote or something if I recall correctly. -- 17:05, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Is the section for trap damage not necessary anymore? --Nova 18:45, 1 February 2007 (CST) Trap Tests First, thanks for the feedback. I understand your doubts about the information, mainly because the damage is not shown for the user of the trap, because the conditions are what currently make most traps worth the skill slot and because a Bladed Aataxe does die against a trapper farming group but, after all, when you notice it, what's the point of using a "weak" trap that would never deal more than 30 damage (against warriors it's around 5-10 damage) with a number around 60 written on the description? Test Information: Trap User: Eric Danie, R/W20, 14 WS and 11 BM. Damage Receiver: Arkafan the Monk, Mo/Me20. Phase 1 with Wanderer's Set (60 armor against physical damage); Phase 2 without any armor (0 armor against physical damage). Traps Used (damage in description, type): Viper's Nest (38 piercing), Barbed Trap (62 piercing), Spike Trap (64 piercing), Flame Trap (29 fire), Dust Trap (24). Test Pictures: Test Conclusions: - Those pictures show that Spike, Barbed and Flame Traps deal their full damage only against foes with 0 armor (the "weak" traps). - Those pictures show that Viper's Nest deal their full damage against foes with 60 armor (the "normal" traps). - Those pictures show that Dust Trap deal their full damage ignoring the armor (the "ignoring" traps). Ericdanie 17:14, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :I don't think anyone would have doubted you, especially since the same info was already in list of skill anomalies in the ranger section. --Fyren 17:17, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Obsolete "Weak" Traps - Traps that have a damage level of 0, which mean they will inflict the damage written on the description on foes with 0 armor, which is impossible except the foe is without any armor, or is wearing an event head piece such as the Dragon Mask. Those are all Wilderness Survival traps with a damage type of Fire or Piercing. The person that set up the trap will NOT see the numbers when the trap damages foes with the exception of Tripwire. this is now obsolete" AI and Traps Something that annoys me: *Rockshot Devourer and Scarab Nest Builder will constantly spam traps everywhere for devastating effect, regardless of whether or not any foes are nearby. *Heroes with Traps won't use them unless they're in the middle of combat or you trigger them manually. *The enemy AI does a much better job of fleeing AoE traps than henchmen or heroes do. Sigh, just another reason to go back to Barraging. So much for my Lone Player Trapping Team. >.> (T/ ) 05:43, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Write a macro to get em to trap simulataneously with you? — Skuld 05:50, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::A...macro? Hehe, I haven't heard that term for a long, long time...:) Back in my MUD days I did do just that, I wrote macros for chain commands when I was too lazy to do everything manually. But can you really do that for GW also? And if so, how? (T/ ) 05:57, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::All I remember about the word "macro" is that in RTS macro is the ability to coordinate/control things across the battlefield, such as resource gathering, creating units, upgrading, and fighting on multiple fronts (all at the same time naturally) --Gimmethegepgun 06:55, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::::hmm, this is probably too old to care, but I was on the page anyway. Technically in RTS it's mostly micro (for micromanaging) this does however tend to rely on macros (such as H being a shortcut for select base)-Ezekiel 08:55, 2 October 2007 (UTC) New Trap Skills With the introduction of Black Powder Mine and Weakness Trap, traps are no longer ranger exclusive as said in the article. I couldnt think of a nice way to write it down so imma let you handle that--82.157.101.73 13:01, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Traps used by monsters... There something seriously screwed up with at least some PvE foes using traps. Playing an Assassin (consider the attack rate) and hitting the foes multiple times while they were trapping, only a knockdown was able to interrupt them (no, I haven't been blocked). Seen that in FoW and in Echovald. --Jorx 08:27, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Sure they weren't using Trapper's Focus? --Xiu Kuro 02:19, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::In FoW you were probably blinded by dust trap. In Echovald it was probably displacement or Shield Guardian. I'd suspect displacement because it would explain why you couldn't tell you were being blocked and it would have collapsed after a several uses explaining why the KD eventually hit. -Ezekiel 02:46, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure that I have NOT been blinded at that moment (after all, besides of the condition symbol on my status bar there would have been a "missed" in the main screen). Displacement would have caused a "blocked" appering in the main screen - and it would have had no effect on my Wild Blow. So, in short - I'm pretty sure that I have hit. --Jorx 08:06, 4 October 2007 (UTC)